Eva Returned
by Centuar Alabama
Summary: Eva Returnes back into Snakes life. And Naked Snake meets Raiden.They do not meet in the story.
1. Eva Returned

**Hey! This is my first story I ever made! But I don't own Metal Gear its Hiedo Kojima. **

**Eva returned**

"**RAIDEN"! Snake shouted as he was in bed. Raiden came to his room.**

"**What?" **

"**Get me some water." Snake asked. **

"**OKAY SNAKE, YOU CAN'T JUST WAKE ME UP TO GET YOU DARN GLASS OF WATER!" **

"**Oh but I can!" **

"**Can not!" **

"**Can too!" **

"**Can not!" **

"**Did you just hear the door?" **

"**Ugh yeah." **

"**You get the water, I'll get the door." Snake said getting out of his bed. **

**Snake opened the door and someone just flew on to him. "What's wrong? Eva?" **

"**Snake?" **

"**Get Inside!" Eva violently whispered.**

"**Hurry!" A Bullet went through the door, almost hit Raiden and then went into the fridge. **

"**Darn! That door cost me a thousand dollars." Said Snake.**

"**Huh?" Eva said in look of 'How can a one tiny door cost that much?' **

"**Never mind. In the room! Quick! Get in the bed!" said Snake. "Well I mean at the end of the bed." **

"**Okay" said Eva. **

"**Start talking to each other!" said Snake to Eva as Raiden walked into the room with the glass of water for Snake.**

"**Snake? Who is this lovely lady?" Raiden said and thinking that she is so, so cute!**

**Snake gets up and says, "Don't you think about it!" **

"**Hey! She's mine Snake!"**

**They both pulled out their guns and aimed at each other! **

"**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Eva said as she stood where they about to shoot with the EZ Gun. "I pick who I want TO be with! And that would be Snake because I knew him way before you did!" Eva said like she just wanted to kick him in the ass!**

**A/N: Hey! Please R&R because I want the next chapter to be a BIG surprise! Okay! Oh and please please please R&R!**


	2. Tired Day For Eva

**A/N: This one is a short chapter so please just ignore it.**

**The tired day for Eva**

"**Hey, Eva are you ok?" Snake asked.**

"**I'm very tired." Eva answered.**

**As she answered she fell asleep on the bed right away. So Snake went to bed also.**

**The next day Snake got up to go get some coffee for him and Eva.**

"**Eva, are you alright?" Snake asked.**

"**Yes I'm fine." Eva answered**

"**So what have you been doing?" Snake asked.**

"**Missions. That's all." Eva answered.**

"**Oh, well that's good." Snake said.**

"**So are you going to be staying here?" Snake asked.**

"**I don't know." Eva answered.**

"**Oh, are you living with someone?" Snake asked.**

"**No, no one at all." Eva said very sadly.**

"**I'm sorry Eva." Snake said.**

"**It's all right, It's not your fault." Eva said.**

"**So why don't you stay with us?" Snake asked.**

"**I do not know." She answered.**

"**Oh' Okay, I under stand." Snake said back.**

**So then they went to go see Otcon. **

"**What is it Snake?" Otcon asked.**

"**Nothing we just wanted to meet you." Snake answered.**

"**Oh, Hello, What's your name?" He asked.**

"**Eva." She answered. **

"**Nice name, I like it, so do you go on missions?"**

"**Yes, I do." Eva answered.**

"**Great."**

**A/N: Like I said it was going to be a short one.**


	3. The Big Suprise

**A/N: Hello! This is the surprise!**

**The Big Surprise **

**The next morning Snake got up and went down stairs to get some coffee for Eva.**

**And some for him self too. So he made the coffee and made breakfast for Eva also.**

**Snake went in the room and woke up Eva so she could have breakfast with him in bed **

**and drink their coffee.**

"**So, what have you been doing all these days?" Eva asked very tiredly.**

"**Missions, Spending time at home, trying to find a wife." Snake said.**

"**Well, I retired to work for the Chinese." Eva said.**

"**Really!" Snake said so loudly.**

"**Yes. Why are you so excided?" Eva asked.**

"**Remember, I said I was trying to find a wife." Snake said.**

"**Yes!" Eva said so loudly also.**

"**Will you be my wife! Snake asked.**

"**YES!" Eva said.**

"**Let's invite our entire family and friend's! Snake yelled.**

"**Yes, let's invite every one we know!" Eva said loudly and very exited.**

"**You call people on your cell and I will do it on my cell. Snake said.**

"**Wait! When should it be?" Eva asked.**

"**Today!" Snake answered.**

"**Today? Eva asked. Okay!"**

**Then they called every one they knew and then went to BIG LOTS and got a dress for 20$. And for Snake they got him a uniform for 100$.**

**Then they got ready right when they got home.**

"**What are you doing?" Raiden asked.**

"**Getting ready." They both said.**

"**For what?" Raiden asked.**

"**We didn't tell you? Well we are getting married." Eva said.**

"**What? Really?" Raiden asked.**

**So they started the wedding. But Snake saw his Mom in the wedding.**

**He went to his Mom and asked what was wrong.**

"**She looks just like your sister Snake." His Mom said.**

"**Yes, she does look exactly like my sister." Snake answered.**

**They walked down the aisle and said what they are supposed to say and when they **

**were done they did the most romantic kiss ever.**

"**Well, Congratulations Eva." Raiden said very happily. **

"**Oh, Thank you Raiden! You're the best!" Eva said crying like all the other family and **

**friends.**

"**Well, you know how we don't know each other that well, but I know everything about **

**you." Raiden said**

"**Huh?" Eva said while she was confused.**

**Like every body knows that Eva's parent's died, well that's what everybody thinks.**

"**Look." Raiden said very happy for Eva.**

**He turned around and there Eva's parent's stood.**

"**MOM! DAD! I thought you died." Eva said while she was hugging them.**

"**No Eva, we escaped." Eva's parents said.**

"**I'll be right back!" Eva said very quickly.**

"**SNAKE, COME HERE!" Eva yelled.**

"**What?" Snake asked scared something bad happened.**

"**Come Here!" Eva pulled Snake's arm and ran.**

**Oh my gosh! Snake cried **

"**Yes!" Eva said.**

**_The next day…_**

"**Good Morning Eva." Raiden said to Eva as he had breakfast in his hand for Eva.**

"**Thank you!" Eva said very hungrily.**

"**So Snake told me to tell you that he went to go talk to his mom. As in The Boss." **

"**WHAT!" Eva screamed.**

"**I'm sorry Eva."**

"**Right after our wedding! **

**What ever I do I am going to go find him to help him right now!" Eva said as she got on **

**Her same mission clothes as before.**

"**Eva! Wait! As Raiden jumped on the motor cycle.**

**I'm with you!"**


	4. Another Mission

Another mission

"Ok!" said Eva.

After they went a few miles…

"EVA! Yelled Raiden.

Enemies!"

"WHAT! NO WAY! HERE! SHOOT THEM!"

Eva handed Raiden a gun.

" EVA! WATCH OUT!"

There was a big cliff. Eva could not get across with the motor cycle.

Eva could not stop in time. There was deep water down the cliff.

"EVA, JUMP OFF!" Raiden yelled.

Raiden jumped off but Eva could not jump off in time.

Eva was on the motor cycle when it reached the water.

"EVA!!!" Raiden screamed.

He went under the water to search for her. He saw her sinking to the bottum of the pond.

He went to go get her before she reached the bottum. Snake saw when they fell.

Snake dived in. Snake went right in front of Raiden's face. Raiden freaked out and got

scared to death. But Snake just continued to get her. Snake grabbed her and brought Eva

to the top of the water. Snake went to shore. Raiden got lost. He did not know where

Where they went.

He went to the top and saw them. He swam to them.

"EVA!" Snake screamed

"Is she ok!?" Raiden yelled

"Where is he!" The Boss Said

"Huh! I'm going to find him!" The Boss said madly.


	5. Is Eva Okay?

Is Eva Okay?

The Boss went to search for Snake.

Snake, Eva, and Raiden were still at the pond.

"I'll heal her wounds, you go get some fish." Snake said very depressed.

Raiden went back in the water.

"RRRR! Go serve me everything. Do what I say!" Raiden said in a mimicking voice.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Snake yelled

Raiden jumped in the water _RIGHT_ away.

Snake was trying to heal Eva's wounds.

"Oh my god, she broke her arm, a lot of scratches, blood every where."

Raiden came back with one fish. Raiden ate the whole thing and did not get one for Snake.

"What the hells wrong with you!?" Snake yelled

"Go get your own! I'm tired of serving you…Go on, go ahead. Go get a fish!" Raiden said

In a teasing way.

"Shut up before I shoot you." Snake said in a Sirius voice.

" The fish wasn't for me, it was for Eva….b." Said snake.

" Oh, well… I think I'll go get a fish, before I get shot." Said Raiden in a nervous way.

" Yeah, I agree!" Snake yelled.

Snake got out a gun and shot right past Raiden's head.

"Holy Crap!" Raiden yelled.

He jumped in the water to get another fish for Eva in a matter of a minute.

Snake healed her wounds.

Eva woke up.

"S…snake? Is that you?" Eva said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Snake said in a grateful way.

The Boss was at the top of the cliff.

"THERE YOU ARE!!! I'V BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

She saw the way Eva was in condition.

"OH, I UNDERSTAND!" Yelled The boss.

The boss came down on a rope.

"She's ….. Okay!" Said Snake in a very happy and sad way.


End file.
